Talk:UN Meetings (FW)
INTERPOL Oh shit. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) There is a reason why people charged as international war criminals NEVER leave their own country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Which is why I'm fixing that. Cause Interpol is too awesome for any one dictator to fight. You need...a team. B) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :One, you can't arrest heads of state in the United Nations. And two, I'm sending a force to save my President. 18:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Sending a force... into Everett.. armed... to save someone... inside the UN building. Suicide much? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Suicide maybe. But didn't prevent the kidnapping of a royal family member. And Mandinka's got two departments created with the job. Of carrying out such missions if the need is great enough. You just violated international law but seizing a head of state in international juristicaition, and kidnapping the big cheese. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) But... the ICC and INTERPOL is international therefore it is there jurisdiction to do that. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well then. I guess I'll just have to to capture someone of importance to Everett. Maybe, the President. A general perhaps? Or just kill off a number of Everetti citizens if it must come to that. If needed, and 9/11 event for his freedom. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Not sure why you would take this out on Everett since the International Criminal Court is a UN related agency headquartered in The Hague, Kingdom of Benelux. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since the UN building is in New York, Everett could have banned the ICC officials to cross the UN building door and Everett could avoid them to take Willians outside Everett. I suppose this matter didnt "surprised" the Everetty intelligence, so technically Everett is responsible to let them do it.--BIPU 21:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hence the reason holds Everett responsible and not Benelux. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Its because whenever I think of you, I think of Everett. Well, now that I know where he is, a SAAD force will be on their way to free their beloved leader. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Who are security council members? United Nations (FW)#Security Council Woogers - talk ( ) 14:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *DDR was not in game when this article was created but I suppose that with the current situation DDR should have a seat as lead naiton of the communist bloc. As the "Germany" that was added to the aritlce doesnt exist in the current game, I propose that the seat of Germany could be occupied by DDR.--BIPU 14:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Considering Brazil's untimely demise, I'd like its spot on the Security Council to be replaced by Mandinka. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt a country with such an extremely low democracy index position and fails in other basic human rights categories would be chosen to serve as a Security Council member. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like China and Russia? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think they'll score higher. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :And besides, there really aren't that many countries left too chose from. You just got Mandinka... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The UN might choose to keep recognizing the Amazon government of Brazil as the real government and it may retain its spot. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that Taiwan represented China in the security council until 1971, so I'm sure that having a free Brazil occupy the seat is fine. And if a replacement is needed, Europa, Skandinavia, Euskadi and France would all make better alternatives than Mandinka. HORTON11: • 16:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :That can be used for propaganda purposes to further Mandinka's plans in Africa. "The world doesn't want Africa represented on the Security Council. They are afraid of us! Join Mandinka's effort to place Africa in rightful position!" Perfect. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :That would be interesting and true at the same time. I dread the day South Africa makes it onto the Security Council. God help us all. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :An irrantional fear of black people? What's wrong with an African SC member? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :There'd be nothing wrong with South Africa on the SC, but do you really think they could do something? Either the US, China or Russia would veto it if their proposals go the "wrong way". HORTON11: • 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC)